Juegoxi
) |nationality = Spanish |countrycode = es |country = Spain (Barcelona) |countrycode2 = es |occupation = Unterganger |style = Traditional/Modified Traditional(in certain parodies); Special FX; Audio-Based; Gaming; DPMV; |channelID = JocOnze |wikia name = Juegoxi |dc awards = yes }} Juegoxi (IPA: /xweˈɣoksi/) is a Spanish fourth-generation Unterganger living in Barcelona. He is recognized as one of the most famous of the Spanish community Untergangers. His career since its inception (2011) was not focused on parodies of Hitler, but he has always been a fan of them. In 2013, he sporadically up a parody. In early 2015, he decided to convert the channel to a parody exclusive channel. He is considered the promoter of the Downfall Parodies in the Hispanic community. He has helped grow this subcommunity as has Spanish Dolfy; today there are more than 10 active channels in the community. Efforts in the Hispanic Community Juegoxi has promoted the Unterganger community in the Hispanic community. The same support and events scheduled in the English community, but in the Hispanic community are just some of the things Juegoxi has done to promote the community. An example of this was when he made a Hispanic community exclusive Unterganger Awards. It should be noted that these are not official, as they are only to promote Hispanic Untergangers. He personally called it "Premios Unterganger Hispanos" (English translation Hispanic Unterganger Awards), with the first one occurring in May 2016. In 2019, Juegoxi plans to revive the Hispanic Unterganger Awards and start the new exclusive Hall of Fame contest for Hispanic Untergangers. Old channel closure His channel was discovered to have been closed on 19 August 2016. The reason for this was the migration to a new channel. However, the new channel doesn't seem to have any parodies in it and the channel was only the Pokémon videos in the Spanish language. In his trajectory of Pokémon it has gotten to raise 2 Downfall Parodies. These were called "Hitler is informed that he is in a dramatic movie" and "Hitler is informed that Juegoxi will reach 100,000 subscribers in his Pokémon channel", but these parodies can not be found because he has deleted them. Return in 2019 Juegoxi began promoting in December 2018, on his Pokémon channel, his return to the Unterganger community. After this month, Juegoxi has been working to regroup the Hispanic Unterganger community and maintain contact with the English community again. The purpose of Juegoxi is to promote the Hispanic community as well as to establish a structure in it. Trivia *Juegoxi's nickname comes from the word "Juego" which means Game in Spanish, and Xi which means 11 in Roman numbers. The original idea of the name was iJuego (as if it were an Apple product) and X of XTREME. The Juegoxi's original nickname could have been "iJuegoXTREME". *It has achieved the figure of 133,000 subscribers on his Pokémon channel, indirectly considering the second Unterganger to surpass this amount and receive the YouTube Silver Play Button. *If we don't count the two parodies that he has uploaded in his two years as Poketuber, Juegoxi has taken without uploading Downfall Parodies 954 days. *In 2016, Juegoxi could have been nominated to win the Best Unterganger Award, but HRP later ruled that only channels that were in English could participate. External Links * Current YouTube channel * Juegoxi's 2019 return 1st Trailer video * Juegoxi's 2019 return 2nd Trailer video Gallery Juegoxis_silver_play_button.png|Juegoxi's Silver Play Button File:Xdcsdfdf.png|Juegoxi's Original Avatar File:Juegoxi_2015_avatar.png|Juegoxi's MLG avatar (2nd avatar, one of the best known among all.). File:Unknown_(1).png|Juegoxi's 2016 Avatar (with MLG sunglasses). Unknown_(2).png|Juegoxi's 2016 Avatar (without MLG sunglasses). Unknown_(3).png|Another Juegoxi's Avatar. Unknown_(4).png|Juegoxi's 2019 Avatar (actual). Unknown_(5).png|Juegoxi's face reveal. Category:Untergangers Category:Fourth-generation Untergangers